not a love song
by miss wierdo
Summary: written as a apoligy for my best friend.Mitch and butter cup throut the years please read i dont like summeries mitch and butter cup just friends dont like dont read Please review and i own nothing


**Thus is for my beat guy friend he got mad at me cause I was mad and said some things and took it out on him? Love ya as a bro. Don't be mad ill explain if you want I was a complete and utter bitch cause of my own problems, you're the beat friend a girl can ask for, sorry Lexi**

**For the rest of you WITCH **

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

I bumped into my best friend Buttercup's shoulder. She laughed, "That's the third time take it Mitchlelson you suck at this."

True any ways gotta go moms expecting me." I jumped off her bed and headed out the door.

Don't take this the wrong way but I love her… as a sister.

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

"Hey Mitch" my little sister Amy cheered.

"Hey" I hug.

"Are you going out with Buttercup?" she clicked her tongue on the c'.

My eyes widened. "No aims what gave you that idea."

"My friend tommy said you were." She tilted her head.

"Were not its unessecery drama she's like a sister to me." I headed to my room.

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell you're bluffing_

The next day we met at the skate park. People around us whispered as we neared each other. Her lime green eyes looked ready to cry.

"What are wrong Butters?" I asked

"Oh sorry nothing" she shook it off and played with her hair still looking down. I knew some thing was wrong.

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

"People keep asking me if were dating." She blurted a tear falling.

I smiled of Corse it bugged her it might give Butch (her crush) the wrong Idea.

"Butters I love you just not like that" I hugged her and she whispered thank you.

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

We were at dinner with my family it was kinda a Saturday tradition.

"So how is school" my mom asked us.

We both groaned" horrible."

Mom laughed "id never guess why your best friends" she rolled her eyes. And we all finished dinner with polite conversation.

_I love that you buy the tickets_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far_

_Being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke don't fix it_

Latter that night she called "how do you feel about a movie?" she asked.

"Witch one Fault in our stars" she put on a cheery vice

.

"I hate you." She giggled on the other line.

"I love you two and I already bout tickets for X-man" I thanked her

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way (nope)_

When we were at the theaters we saw Butch with Princess. Buttercup growled.

"You okay?" I asked

She didn't answer and went outside. I followed her.

She was crying which was a rare sight.

"God I was so stupid it was just flirting he would never like me like that god how can I be so…Bubbles" (n/a T guess who Bubbles would be) she sobbed.

I lifted my shirtsleeve "go ahead it'd just men long sleeves for a week." And she beat my arm each punch getting gentle then she hugged me.

"Mitch Mitchlelson you the best friend I can ever ask for.

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

We walked into the movie and watched it Butch and Princess just happened to sit in front of us. Buttercup smiled. She stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled out her ever-present gum. She put it in one of princess's puffballs.

I laughed she was in for a surprise wasn't she.

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

Butch put his arm around princess, Buttercup and I looked at each other and gagged though I can see the jealousy radiating off of her.

"Don't turn red, Green." I said making fun of her job as a child.

_I don't speak, girl_

_Like "Hey girl!"_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (and I would really do that for you)_

_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy (what a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_

_What a guy!_

"Mitch I like him but he'll never like me," she said over the phone I can hear the tears.

"Butters were going to the mall tomorrow and you can do what ever you want my treat." I said

"You just don't know what to say," she teased

That's also true take it or leave it," I said.

"Take it I'm getting may nails done and if you smell like that trailer park again so help ill drag you through the perfume section."

Girls.

_Time laps (twelve years)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say it,_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

It's been twelve years I'm twenty-seven Butters is twenty-six. Her father died about six years ago and today is her wedding day. I was in the room she just finished changing she was in a strapless mermaid dress with a mint green sash. Blossom came out in a pink brides made dress and Bubbles a blue.

"Bossy do you mind if Mitch walks me down?" she asked her pink-eyed sister.

"No problem and I think he should give the blessing too." She smiled and Butter cups eyes lit up as she thanked her sister

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

I walked her down to Butch, kissed her cheek as she kissed mine, and went up to Butch. "Take care of her." He smiled and nodded.

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

Two weeks after her honeymoon she called me "hey Mitch."

"Hey butters how are every thing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Amazing, um… Mitch not even Butch know but… Mitch I'm pregnant."

"Butters that's wonderful" tell Butch like today." I told her

"Okay loves you."

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me,_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (it's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

I just told you about my best friend and she's amazing. I hope you think so to. Blaster Mitchel Jojo was born January twenty ninth 2027

**Again Tony I'm sorry and I finished it for you lol I thought it want bad so ya and repost it I got a little emotional kisses.**


End file.
